Abrazo
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[Drabble]] Fue un advertencia porque lo que hizo lo dejo sin aliento, Krel rascó las cuerdas, las hizo vibrar como si fuera algo de otro mundo y lo que siguió lo dejó fuera de órbita; comenzó a cantar... {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}


[[Debo de mencionar que me gusto esta entrega de esta serie, estoy emocionada y más por el personaje de Krel, pienso que merece más atención, creo que tiene mucho potencial. El capítulo del duelo de matemáticas se me hizo interesante y más por otro cierto personaje, después de eso, no pude evitar shippearlos.

Así que aquí tiene un poco de mi materialización de la shipp]]

_Tales of Arcadia: 3Below__ no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**Abrazo**_

* * *

Desde el duelo de matemáticas, Seamus parecía tener más interés en ese latino fronterizo; no comprendía del todo el porqué se dejó ganar, logro toparse con él algunas veces después que terminó el campamento espacial. Comenzó de la manera más trivial, no pensó llegar a considerarlo un amigo por cierta persona; aunque al estar en la adolescencia debería de tener alguna rebeldía, seguía controlando cada aspecto de su vida.

Su padre.

A pesar de eso, intento acercarse un poco más a Krel, desconocía porque hacerse amigo del extranjero era tan importante ahora, formaron un lazo amistoso cuando le ayudo arreglar el nuevo estero que trajo a la escuela. Se preguntaba qué le había sucedido al otro, tal vez se dio cuenta de lo anticuado que era.

Poco a poco fueron más cercanos, antes de que lo pudiera notar lo acompañaba a la tienda de vinilos y durante la escuela. Ambos parecían algo incómodos con ir a la casa del otro, por lo que tomaron como refugio para pasar el tiempo en un risco cerca de Arcadia y también el salón de música de la escuela.

A diferencia del salón de química, este no ocupa mucha supervisión, por lo que podrían ir y venir a su antojo; curiosamente, nadie más iba a ese lugar, excepto los chicos de la banda escolar, pero ellos tenían horarios específicos para ensayar, por lo que andar ahí como un simple individuo no era su estilo.

Solo Krel y Seamus se la pasaban por ahí.

Más que nada para disfrutar la convivencia del otro.

—Escucha esto ¡Te va encantar!

— ¿Y ahora qué será?—comento Seamus con el auricular ya en la mano yendo a su oído.

Krel soltó la pista y con emoción en sus ojos comento lo vibrante que eran las notas, la sincronía de las voces y como todo culmina de manera espléndida. Podría haber ignorado toda esa explicación ante su nueva pasión por el género que encontró, pero no lo hizo. Algo le impidió no despegar su vista de él, hasta la canción parecía un segundo plano cuando se trata del joven latino.

— ¿Qué te pareció?

—Pues, genial… Creo que podrías tocarlo.

Por suerte no se notó su nerviosismo por agarrarlo desprevenido. Desde hace tiempo eso ocurría con frecuencia, o de manera distinta cuando es la música que se mezclaba con Krel y lo hacía una sola cosa.

Seamus podría decir que era algo maravilloso.

No podría describirlo con palabras lo que sucedía en su cabeza cada que Krel está cerca suyo.

Era abrumador.

Desastroso.

Irritante.

Y tan fascinante como increíble a la vez.

¿Cómo esos sentimientos tormentosos podrían formar algo tan agradable? Todo está de cabeza, porque no sabe lo que era ese sentir y eso lo aterra, pero no quería parar de disfrutar de esas sensaciones.

—Oye, Seamus…—llamó Tarron sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de música.

La mayoría se había ido a casa, ellos parecían no tener mucha prisa en volver a la suya, y más Krel que rueda los ojos cuando dice que Aja se fue con Steve.

Seamus soltó una pequeña risa por sus gestos y la maña protectora del moreno que tenía por su hermana. Agarró asiento a un lado suyo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Escucha…

Fue un advertencia porque lo que hizo lo dejo sin aliento, Krel rascó las cuerdas, las hizo vibrar como si fuera algo de otro mundo y lo que siguió lo dejó fuera de órbita; comenzó a cantar…

"_Te amo y más"_

Cada palabra y nota que emitía su amigo se le pegaban a los oídos como si fuera un dulce manjar, deleitándose con cada segundo de esa canción, incluso captura cada movimiento que hace con suma admiración.

Cuando la canción había finalizado, Krel estaba en frente de él— ¿Te gustó?

Esas palabras lo volvieron en sí y fue un balde de agua fría al descubrir su realidad. El silencio se hizo espeso y esto hizo sospechar a Tarron que lo hizo tan horrible que Seamus se quedó sordo, iba hablar de nuevo, pero eso no paso.

Seamus seguía en silencio, solo abrazo a Krel de forma inesperada. El akiridiano no sabía qué hacer, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, no lo sabía, hasta que pudo escucharlo.

— ¿Por qué eres un error?

Esas fueron las palabras en bajito del rubio, pero eran lo suficientemente audible para el fino oído musical de Krel que estaba sorprendido por ello, a pesar de eso; lo comprendió, sabía lo que implicaba eso y forma parte de la regla dos de estar en la Tierra. No negó el abrazo y dejó que siguiera lo que durará esa muestra de afecto.

Krel pensó que se refería a todo lo que conllevaba ser su amigo, a las exigencias de su padre y la mala imagen que le daba.

Tal vez era eso.

Pero desconocía todo el trasfondo de eso, de la lucha que sentía el americano por no sonreír cada vez que lo veía alegre con alguna canción en los audífonos, de no mirarlo a los ojos directamente por miedo a sonrojarse.

Tenía miedo de él mismo.

Krel no era el error.

Seamus lo era.

Y eso lo abruma y lo maravilla.

De igual forma que Krel canta y toca la guitarra.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
